


Event: A*tumn F*eld T*ip

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, kinda yandere but like its izumako so you know what you're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi sighed dreamily, lost in his fantasy, “You might be so embarrassed you have to leave Trickstar,” he laughed, eyes glazing over with lust, “Yuu-kun can finally join Knights. We can be together forever ♥”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event: A*tumn F*eld T*ip

**Author's Note:**

> my enstars sin
> 
> i meant to post this before the event was over but u know it goes

Makoto’s slippers tapped the tatami floor of his room as he set up the futons. He rolled out multiple beds, side by each, smiling as he fluffed the pillows for each of his roommates. Soon after, he shut off the lights and crawled into his own futon. Everyone else was still at the bath, or off on some other adventure, so he had some time to relax before they came back. He took off his glasses, placing them beside his pillow. Makoto rolled around a bit, adjusting to being in a bed that was not his own.

He heard a noise.

The blond boy rolled over in bed once more, blurry vision trying to focus on the door, the source of the sound. Besides the wooden frame, the door was practically paper thin, and he could just barely make out a figure pacing in the illuminated hallway.

This place wasn’t haunted, was it? There’s no way. He watched the figure pass by his room once more. It wasn’t floating or anything, which was probably a good sign. This time the figure stopped in front of his door _,_ Makoto let out a gasp of air as the figure finally moved (since when was he holding his breath?) inching the sliding door open just far enough for a person to peek inside.

Seriously creeped out, Makoto was left to follow the age old tactic of hiding under the covers.

He heard the door open more, it was surely just one of his roommates playing a trick on him, right?

Footsteps approached his futon, it was just a roommate wanting to get into bed, _right_?

Another pair of hands softly touched the blanket covering his own.

“Yuu-kun, I found you,” Izumi patted the blanket comfortingly. Makoto slowly lowered the blanket, Izumi caressed his face, “There there, your big bro Izumi is here now”

 “I…Izumi?” Makoto was taken aback… he didn’t think any third years came on the trip.

“We’re together now Yuu-kun,” Izumi smiled, placing his hands on either side of his precious Yuu-kun’s face. Makoto looked so cute below him, his precious blushing face, unobscured by the ever-present glasses. The glasses were a moe point; though to Izumi, all versions of Yuu-kun have their own moe point.

Izumi lowered his face, their lips were almost touching and he could feel the breath escaping the other boy as he exhaled. “Yuu-kun…” Izumi’s lips grazed Makoto’s as he spoke, “Can I kiss you?”

The instant Makoto’s head moved, it would be an affirmative nod _of course_ , Izumi pressed his lips to the other boy. Yuu-kun’s lips were soft, malleable under his own. He gave his precious Yuu-kun slow kisses, savoring each touch of their lips.

Between kisses, Izumi’s knee found Makoto’s crotch, and he couldn’t help but rub at it through the blanket. He felt Makoto’s legs move in response. He knew he was disgusting, that Makoto’s roommates could come back any minute, but he wanted this moment more than anything. He’d fantasized about Makoto for so long, even managed to kiss him once before, but now he finally has the opportunity to do more.

Izumi sat up, he could feel Makoto’s half hardness through the blanket. “Yuu-kun you’re so cute, squirming around below me.” Makoto nodded, he couldn’t help it.

Izumi could barely contain himself, this was just like one of Makoto’s photobooks from a few years back. Well, maybe not _just_ like it. There was no erotic element to the photobook; but it had beautiful model, Yuuki Makoto, photographed in a traditional looking inn. After years of flipping through all the pages, Izumi was finally there.

“ _Yuu-kun_ … Yuu-kun, I want to keep kissing you, is that okay?” Izumi gasped, lowering his lips to Makoto’s neck. He held each bit of skin in his mouth, sucking on it before moving lower.

Makoto tilted his neck to the side, giving Izumi more access, “Y-yes.”

“Yuu-kun you’re so soft, just like I always imagined…” Izumi murmured into his skin. He pushed aside the fabric covering his partner’s chest and continued moving his lips downward. He heard a quiet “Nhhh…” as he got closer to a nipple. Yuu-kun is sensitive there… how cute. He ran his tongue over it, noticing Makoto twitch as his tongue grazed the hardened nub. Next, he took it in his mouth, lightly pressing his teeth against the nipple. He wasn’t biting it, not yet, but Yuu-kun still made the cutest noises in reaction.

Makoto’s back arched into Izumi’s touch, pressing his chest toward the other boy. He was surely red with embarrassment, and when Izumi took his mouth off him to ask a question, he knew he could only get redder.

Izumi’s blue eyes bore into his own as he chose his words, he looked oddly serious.

“Have you done this with the Producer?”

“Ehh?!” Makoto sputtered in surprise. What kind of question was that?

“Yuu-kun,” Izumi’s smile vanished, “Answer me.”

“No, of course not,” Makoto answered truthfully, “I haven’t done this with anyone.”

Izumi rested his head against the other boy’s chest, still making eye contact, “You aren’t lying to me about this, right Yuu-kun? You wouldn’t lie to me about being a v-”

“You don’t have to say it out loud!”

Izumi smiled, his Yuu-kun was so cute. Even Izumi had practiced with other guys, of course under the pretenses that it would help him in the future with Yuu-kun. Regardless, Makoto was so inexperienced, could he have been saving himself for Izumi?! Of course… that had to be it!

“My sweet virgin Yuu-kun,” Izumi whispered. Makoto shut his eyes in embarrassment, and felt his yukata slide off his shoulders. “Don’t worry Yuu-kun,” he felt hands fumbling around near his waist, no doubt untying the fabric held there, “Let me show you everything…”

Any blankets were pushed aside as Izumi sat between his legs, marveling at Yuu-kun’s beautiful nude form. Of course, because of his age, Makoto never released any erotic modeling works, so this was Izumi’s first time seeing him like this. “Ha…” Izumi panted, “Yuu-kun is beautiful.”

Makoto didn’t know how to reply. He could feel exactly where Izumi was staring at him, and his body shamelessly reacted. “Yuu-kun, you’re getting bigger,” Izumi licked his lips, touching a finger to the tip of Makoto’s erection. It was so cute, and judging by the small patch of hair above it, Yuu-kun is a natural blond.

Izumi bent over, pressing a light kiss to Makoto’s inner thigh, watching the other boy squirm. He slowly brought his kisses closer to Makoto’s length, but switched to kissing the other leg when he got too close. Izumi felt fingers running through his hair, Makoto was getting into it.

As a reward, Izumi pressed his lips to Makoto’s dick, just once; then squeezed the base with one hand and continued his kisses wherever he could reach. Makoto’s face was adorable, eyes shut and panting, Izumi would have to remember it forever. He was sure he could get him to make even more adorable faces…

Makoto whimpered when he no longer felt Izumi’s lips on him, he opened his eyes to the other boy no longer between his legs, but picking up a pillow from the futon beside them. “Lift your hips Yuu-kun, I want to make you comfortable,” Izumi spoke. Makoto obliged, letting Izumi slide the pillow under his hips.

Once more, Izumi sat between Makoto’s spread legs. With his hips raised, there were more parts of Yuu-kun that Izumi wanted to play with. He brought his face closer to Makoto’s body, and the other boy closed his eyes and covered his face on reflex. Izumi placed a hand on each side of Makoto’s ass, and pressed his tongue against the hole.

“Izumi!” Makoto let out a surprised gasp as Izumi’s lips did not return to the expected location, “T-that’s--”

Izumi’s tongue circled Makoto’s delicate entrance, “Yuu-kun, do you not like it?” Another lick.

“I don’t hate it… I just… didn’t think--” Makoto stuttered in reply.

Izumi pressed his finger against the slick hole, teasing the opening. “I want to taste every part of you…” he sighed, overtaken with lust.

“You can--” Makoto replied, going silent as Izumi took that as an affirmative to continue.

Once the area was sufficiently moist, Izumi pressed a finger inside, moving it in and out slowly. It was Makoto’s first time, because he loved the boy so much he had to be gentle. He was unbelievably hard, but he had to wait for Yuu-kun to be ready.

Makoto moaned, and Izumi relished in his beautiful voice. He was the only one to ever hear him like this. He pressed his finger in deeper, curling against the other boy’s warm insides. In response, he felt Makoto’s legs cross against his back, keeping him close.

This time, Izumi uncapped the lube he brought, using his free hand to drip it onto the other. The finger going in and out of Makoto began making a slick noise as it moved, and he slipped another one beside it. In time he scissored the two fingers, gently easing the other to be able to take a larger size.

Once Makoto could comfortably take three fingers, Izumi took them out to undo his own yukata. Makoto looked up, wondering why he stopped, only to see Izumi sensually letting his clothing fall from his body. Izumi must have sensed his apprehensiveness, attempting to calm him by saying, “It’s okay Yuu-kun, I’m not that big,” false. Following it up with, “so you’ll be able to take it just fine,” also potentially false.

Seeing no response, Izumi leaned close to Makoto’s face, whispering into his ear, “I’ll make you feel really good Yuu-kun, I’ll make you feel like you’ve never felt before.”

Makoto shivered in response, Izumi’s voice only served to turn him on more, and he didn’t want to back out now. “Please,” he whimpered.

Izumi prepared himself, sliding in with ease. He watched Makoto’s jaw drop as he got filled up, and he could see the other boy’s chest rise and fall with each breath.

“Yuu-kun you’re so cute, you’re so cute Yuu-kun,” Izumi panted, hiking the other boy’s legs over his shoulders so he could press in deeper. “You’re such a good boy… haa-ah,” he continued.

“Izumi… ”

“What’s that Yuu-kun? You want me to start moving?” Izumi slowly pulled out, only to press back in tantalizingly slow. He held Makoto’s legs and pressed deeply into his body once more. He continued at a slow pace as Makoto cried out below him.

“Shh,” Izumi cooed, “You don’t want anyone to hear you, right?” Makoto shook his head. “Right. What if your roommates came back, what do you think they would say?” Izumi thrust into him once more, getting a moan instead of a response. “You’d be embarrassed, a cute embarrassed Yuu-kun… I don’t know how much longer I could hold on after seeing that. ”

Makoto bit his lip, already overstimulated even though Izumi just started. Izumi picked up his pace as he continued talking, and Makoto was getting recklessly thrust into.

Izumi sighed dreamily, lost in his fantasy, “You might be so embarrassed you have to leave Trickstar,” he laughed, eyes glazing over with lust, “Yuu-kun can finally join Knights. We can be together forever ♥”

“Izumi, I c—… I- can’t—“ Makoto’s fingers dug into the futon below him. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and he could hardly pay attention to what Izumi was saying.

“I know,” he paused, “It’s sudden.” Izumi let go of a leg to wrap his hand around Makoto’s neglected cock. The precum around the top had dripped down the length, and it was easy to jerk it in time with his thrusts. “I just love you so much Yuu-kun.”

Makoto’s orgasm hit him hard, he felt his legs shake as Izumi squeezed out the fluid inside of him. His own cum dripped onto his stomach, leaving an erotic white mess for Izumi to commit to memory.

Izumi slowed his thrusts, feeling Makoto tighten as he came. He leaned over the other boy’s body, steadying himself with a hand on the futon, and brought his cum-covered hand to his lips. His tongue licked it up, savoring Yuu-kun’s musky taste.

Izumi felt himself coming undone, especially with Yuu-kun’s just-fucked face below him. He eyed Makoto’s blissful half open eyes as his body jerked in response to Izumi’s continued thrusts. In no time he filled the other boy’s soft insides with his own sticky release.

Makoto sighed as he felt Izumi pull out, there was a final wet noise as he became empty. Exhausted, Izumi lay beside him, first course of action to brush the hair out of Makoto’s face. “Yuu-kun…” Izumi whispered, getting a quiet murmur in response, “Yuu-kun…”

“What?” Makoto turned toward him.

“Do you want to get cleaned up? I’ll carry you to the bath.”

“Yes, but I can walk on my own…” Makoto whispered back.

Izumi would like to see him try.


End file.
